


The Warnings Come *AFTER* the Spells

by thewightknight



Series: Ridiculous Crossovers Nobody Asked For [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Groundhog Day (1993), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eye of Agamatto, Gen, Short One Shot, Time Loop, silliness personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Phil has repeated the same day for years and he has no idea why. And then one morning something is different.





	The Warnings Come *AFTER* the Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Rumor has it originally that Phil got stuck in his loop because an angry ex-girlfriend cast a spell on him. My husband came up with a different theory.

_Okay, campers, rise and shine, and don't forget your booties 'cause it's cooold out there today._

**_Dormammu I’ve come to bargain_ **

_It's coooold out there every day._

 

Something was different.

He’d had the strangest dream last night, and this morning his alarm hadn’t gone off.

Different was good.

Phil groped at the bed next to him. Empty. He sighed, and rolled over onto his side, meaning to check the time. Could he have woken up before the alarm for once? That had never happened before. Squinting at the clock, he saw it blinking at 5:57. It took a few moments for his brain to process what was behind the clock, but when it did he shrieked, scrabbling backwards until he fell off the bed.

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” a voice said. Phil pinched himself, then peered up over the top of the mattress. The man from his dream still sat there, elbows propped on the armrests of the padded chair, fingers steepled before his face. Phil pinched himself again when he realized the man’s red cloak, the one he’d been wearing in Phil’s dream, was actually floating in the air behind the chair.

"Don't be alarmed."

“What …?” he started, shaking his head. “Okay. Repeating the same day over and over and over for, like, eight years have been really weird, you know, but this? This is makes all of that seem normal. Who the heck are you?”

“Someone who owes you an apology. When I used the Eye of Agamotto to create a time loop you experienced one of the side effects.”

“Okay, again with the what?”

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. “I shouldn’t have bothered trying to explain. You’ve made progress in so many areas but you can still barely manage to balance a checkbook. No matter. I’ve broken your loop and time will progress normally for you from now on. Enjoy the rest of your life!”

“You mean this was your fault?”

“You do seem to have come out of it a better person than you went in, if that’s any consolation. I’ve had a bit of experience with that myself.”

While Phil tried to come up with a response to that, the man stood and made a gesture with his hand, and a burning ring of fire appeared out of nowhere. He took two steps forward and disappeared, the ring closing behind him.

“I’ve finally lost it for real.” Pulling himself up, Phil staggered to the window. Instead of the crowds of tourists making their way to the square, he saw empty streets and trampled snow.

“Okay. Okay. It’s tomorrow. For real. I don’t know how to react to this.”

Before he could make up his mind, his phone rang. He shrieked again, falling back against the window.

“Phone. Phone call. Answer the phone, Phil.” Staggering to the bed, he flopped across it, scrabbling at the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Oh, hey, Phil, it’s Larry. Looks like they’ve got the roads clear. Ready to head out today?”

“Am I ever. You have no idea how ready I am.”

“Um. Okay. Great. Pick you up at nine?”

“Nine. Okay. Yeah. I’ll be ready.”

Dropping the phone back in the cradle, he rolled over onto his back.  Staring up at the ceiling, he started to laugh.

“It’s not cold out there this morning,” he chortled. “Well, it is, but it’s not this morning. It’s next morning. Next morning! Hot damn!” Bouncing out of bed, he started throwing clothes into his suitcase. “Gonna be next mornings for the rest of my life.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
